metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Boss
Post-Peace Walker Didn't Big Boss already leave the Patriots BEFORE Peace Walker so should this even be here? Les Enfants Terribles already took place 2 years before the events of Peace Walker which was one of the reasons why Big Boss left them so isn't this incorrect and should be changed? :Yeah, someone just shoehorned the Peace Walker section into the article, without modifying the surrounding text. I've gone ahead and fixed it. --Bluerock 18:50, July 11, 2010 (UTC) 42 This might be a little bit farfetched but maybe the fact, that The Boss was 42 years old, and Snake in MGS4 as well... could it be a little referrence to The Hitchhiker's Guide to The Galaxy by Douglas Adams? The number 42 play some kind of an interresting roll and elvolved into kind of an meme. Arlington Should we note that she was buried (or at least implied to be buried) at Arlington National Cemetary shortly after the events of Operation Snake Eater? I mean, while her tombstone wasn't exactly marked with her name on it, the ending where Big Boss was placing the flowers and The Patriot on the grave one that says "To a Patriot who Saved the World" heavily implied that she had received a burial service shortly after the events of Operation Snake Eater. Weedle McHairybug 00:23, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :I'd like to reduce the amount of trivia we have on pages. I'm not saying it shouldn't be mentioned somewhere. It could go in misc locations --Drawde83 20:36, November 8, 2009 (UTC) RE: 42 Big Boss was 42 when les infantes terribles took place.--I hear it's amazing when the purple worm from flapjaw space with the tuning fork, does a raw blink on Hari-Kari Rock. I need scissors! 61! Metalgearboy 19:05, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Bay of Pigs Okay, so according to the Boss' speech at the end of MGS3, she participated in the Bay of Pigs Invasion. According to Peace Walker (Message for EVA, tape 6), however, she was in a coma for six months after her space flight on April 12. Since the Bay of Pigs invasion took place in April... what the heck? Was there a SECOND Bay of Pigs Invasion and Kojima is pulling another conspiracy out of his butt? Or is this just a plothole? -John- 08:10, June 16, 2010 (ET) ::The briefing files indicated that the space launch happened at the same time the Vostok space launch happened. Weedle McHairybug 15:00, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I wouldn't call "retcon" just yet. It's possible that she didn't fall into a coma until after the invasion. Sounds stupid, but whatever. The article is fine as it is. -John- 20:22, June 16, 2010 (ET) ::Okay, okay. Strangelove's "Separation" tape confirms that it was a cover up. Though it can be assumed that the Boss' "loyalty" made her act out as if she was there. After getting out of her coma, she later found out that the President cut off the oxygen supply to the Cuban exiles. She used that to get her message across, but in order to maintain the cover up, she acted like she was there. It's similar to how she acted like she defected (or at least, was extremely vague about it.) She expected EVA to explain everything. Still, it's annoying. -John- 22:20, June 16, 2010 (ETC) :: :: :: ::The bay of pigs was a cover up made by the CIA, simple as -Dirty Duck :: Eldest son? Can his clones really be called sons? When one talks about cloned animals in real-life, does one refer to the clones of an individual animal the same as their off-spring? This question is with regards to a comment in the article saying that "Big Boss said to his eldest son..." : could say the same about the Snakes being 'brothers' it's just a term don't read too much into it Zachariah Zuan 16:04, August 2, 2010 (UTC) MGS6 Seeing as they've explored all possible links, between Snake Eater and Outer Heaven (with peace walker) and MGS2 and 4 with Rising, I think The Boss is the only character possible to explore the story of, we know only little snippets about her, like she's a War Hero, (then Criminal) and she mentored Big Boss, we could learn more about the Philosophers and how she became a war hero (lol getting ahead of myself Risings not even out yet xD) Zachariah Zuan 16:04, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Green Berets Although I do believe The Boss was a former Green Beret (being the "Mother of Special Forces"), it's strange that it is hardly ever mentioned. The same goes for Big Boss being a Green Beret in 1950 (at age 15), when she took him as her disciple. I don't recall it ever being mentioned that they were both Green Berets at that time, though I could be mistaken. --Bluerock 18:06, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, he said that he was with The Boss for ten years. I guess he dropped out of high school. -- 19:38, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::They did indeed meet in 1950, as per the official timeline. I was wondering more in regards to your edit comment (for adding Green Berets under affiliations), your reason being that she must have been a member because she was the one who trained John (implying that he was a member at that time too). However, Snake's dialogue at the beginning of MGS3 implied that he was a member for a much shorter period of time than a decade (he says he was one "for the last few years," as of 1964). I think he may have been regular army at first, being so young, and perhaps became a Green Beret later, following in her footsteps. --Bluerock 20:18, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I think that was a translation goof. It was probably supposed to be "I haven't been in the Green Berets for the past few years", as he said "I'm probably pretty rusty" afterwards. Doesn't rusty mean out of practice?-- 20:33, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::He actually says he's rusty because he's been in the Green Berets. Remember, in the MGS universe, CQC is quite an advanced fighting technique, which most special forces weren't using at that time. --Bluerock 20:46, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::True but I figured that Snake joined FOX in 1960 due to being friends with Python. FOX was a CIA unit, not an Army unit.-- 21:44, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Was it established that they were both in the CIA at that point? Or could they have both been Green Berets? --Bluerock 05:44, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::The database says they were both in FOX at the time. And Python mentions returning to FOX after he was wounded. -- 12:38, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I'm pretty sure that Python only mentioned that he returned to the CIA, not necessarily to the FOX Unit. Plus, I kinda find it hard to believe that Big Boss would actually be identified as "Snake" during 1960, especially seeing how Major Zero implies that the codename "Naked Snake" was created specifically for the Virtuous Mission. Of course, maybe it is a nickname by Python, or maybe he fpund out about the codename "Snake" while being trained as the Anti-Snake. Plus, the FOX Unit didn't really become an official unit until about 1964, so at best, they unofficially served the CIA if it was the FOX Unit. Most likely, they were Green Berets hired by the CIA to participate in training those soldiers in those covert Ops in North Vietnam, assuming that was the Vietnam mission they referenced. Weedle McHairybug 12:53, August 23, 2010 (UTC)